


Better Than an Alarm Clock

by vulpineTrickster



Series: A Knight and His Geek [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom!Wikstrom, Bottoming from the Top, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon: Wik has a filthy mouth when he's riled up, M/M, Riding, Sexual Content, Top!Cassius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassius despises mornings (<i>who in their sane fucking mind would willingly get up at ass-o’clock in the morning every day, yo?</i>) and uses every possible way to avoid getting up early; he literally has to be dragged out a few times. </p><p>Thankfully, Wikstrom is the early-bird in their relationship and has come up with a <i>satisfying</i> solution in rousing his stubborn lover from bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than an Alarm Clock

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY YOUR SEVEN PAGES OF SMUT, NEECHAN
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. That is all. 
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **
> 
> * * *

Cassius despises mornings ( _who in their sane fucking mind would willingly get up at ass-o’clock in the morning every day, yo?_ ) and uses every possible way to avoid getting up early; he literally has to be dragged out a few times.

Thankfully, Wikstrom is the early-bird in their relationship and has come up with a _satisfying_ solution in rousing his stubborn lover from bed.

 

 

 

 

Wikstrom wakes up to the early morning sun streaming through a gap between the curtains. His lover is sprawled on his stomach next to him, peacefully snoring into his pillow. Wikstrom chuckles and rolls to his side, propping up on his elbow. The blankets pooled around Cassius’ waist and rested just above the curve of his naked ass. Wikstrom cannot resist running a hand down the technician’s bare back, lightly skimming his fingers across the pale skin, briefly stopping to trace the intricate inky lines decorating Cassius’ shoulder-blade. A rush of desire stirs in Wikstrom’s cock as it twitches against his thigh.

“Beautiful,” he mutters as he leans down and trails kisses along the tattoo: a claymore with its blade morphing into digital code halfway down. Wikstrom was there when his lover got it. It is a combination of them, a lasting symbol of their love.

(Wikstrom ponders getting one too.)

His hand travels further down, sliding under the blankets. He slips a finger between Cassius’ cheeks and finds the space still sticky with the lube from last night. He massages the puckered hole in slow circles.

Cassius lets out a sleepy moan, arching into the touches.

“Cass,” Wikstrom murmurs between kisses. “Rise and shine.”

A string of ineligible words answer him back. Chuckling, the knight shifts around until he looms over Cassius, supporting his weight on his hands and knees. He dips his head down and kisses around the tattoo again. Wikstrom lowers his hips just enough for his crotch to press against the technician’s lower back. Cassius’ warmth coupled with his bubbling arousal has him dragging his cock along the smooth skin.

“Wik…” Cassius sighs in his slumber.

The slight whisper of his name is enough to make Wikstrom flatten against the other man and undulate his hips more. Rutting against his sleeping lover, a thrill overtakes him. His panting warms the technician’s nape in his fervor. He exhales a shaky moan, his hands clenching the pillow in an effort not to come. The knight wants to _so very bad_ , wants to mar his lover’s skin in pearly white. He wants to see his love filthily marking Cassius.

His lover sure knows how to coax out his lustful side. Wikstrom becomes a man undone with eyes and heart only for Cassius. In their time together, he has experienced more, felt more, and loved more. Cassius is the first to breach the knight’s armor and see ( _really see_ ) the man underneath.

With a deep breath, the knight reluctantly moves back. His cock hangs heavy, yearning. _Soon_ , he promises. Beneath him, Cassius shifts and murmurs, unaware his boyfriend’s wanton mischief.

Smiling, Wikstrom resumes trailing grazing love-bites up his lover’s neck, stopping below his ear. “Good morning, my heart,” he huskily drawls.

A beat later, Cassius blinks open his eyes. He rolls on his back and tiredly stares up at a beaming Wikstrom; argh, how can his stupid sexy boyfriend be this chipper right now?

“Wha’ time is it, yo?” he mumbles.

“Half past seven.” The knight already knows what his lover’s reaction will be.

“Fuck no, why?” Cassius throws an arm over his face and groans. “Why, Wik?”

Wikstrom huffs a laugh. “No reason.”

“You’re a menace, a fucking menace. Oh my god, lemme sleep.”

“If you sleep, you will surely miss the fun,” he purrs. His hand slides between their bodies and languidly strokes his lover’s cock through the sheet.

Cassius lets out a surprised gasp. The silky fabric is cool against his hardening length. He keens when Wikstrom’s teeth catch his ear and bites down. Something nudges his thigh and he glances down to notice his boyfriend’s dick raring to go.

Cassius licks his lips. “Is that my fun?”

Wikstrom releases his ear with one final nibble and whispers “It’s a secret”. He kisses his lover, hungry for his taste. Cassius hurriedly returns the gesture, reaching up to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. Wikstrom presses closer to deepen their kiss; his hand quickens its pace. He swallows down every one of Cassius’ moans like a starving vandal.

Cassius arches his hips, fucking up into his boyfriend’s fist. A damp spot soaks into the sheet. His hands tug Wikstrom’s hair, demanding more. Wikstrom teases the seam of his lips with his tongue, asking for admittance, and his lover happily complies. The knight wastes no time and licks inside his lover’s mouth.

They pull back panting, their lips reddened and slick with spit. The technician’s glazed-over expression almost has Wikstrom abandon his plan. He takes his time moving off his debauched lover and sits back on his knees.

Cassius takes a minute to admire his boyfriend. The morning glow highlights his toned body, reminiscent of an ancient Kalosian god ready to ravage the virgin sacrifice. A part of Cassius wants to get on all fours and worship his boyfriend’s luscious cock but another part wants to know what Wikstrom has planned.

“So, what’s the surprise, Wik?”

The knight just smiles and reaches for the nightstand to retrieve a half-full bottle of lube. He smears a generous amount on his fingers, tosses the bottle on the mattress, and reaches behind himself.

Wikstrom teases his entrance before slowly working a finger in. He takes a breath, having not done this in a long while. The lube helps make the slide easier as his finger is enveloped by a tight heat. A second soon joins, pushing in deeper. He scissors them, twisting and pumping. A full-body shudder ripples through Wikstrom when his fingers find his prostate, sending tiny jolts of pleasure up his spine. He rocks his hips in time with his thrusts, repeatedly hitting that sweet spot. His flushed cock bounces against his abs with a wet smack. A litany of Kalosian mixes with the lewd moans tumbling from the knight’s panting mouth.

Cassius’ mouth drops open. Is Wikstrom…yep, he totally is. He has seen some salacious feats in his life but nothing compares to watching his gorgeous boyfriend writhe above him. Cassius clutches the sheets in a death-grip, his knuckles turn white. He wants to reach up and touch but he fears this may turn out to be a _very_ vivid dream. All Cassius can do is take in the arousing vision before him, memorizing every twitch and noise. His dick jumps at every moan, begging for release.

Wikstrom locks his heated gaze upon his lover and pushes in a third finger. The added sensation has him cry out and fall forward. He manages to grip the headboard with his free hand to avoid crushing Cassius beneath him. Their cocks are a hairsbreadth apart but they can feel the other’s warmth.

The knight’s natural musk has Cassius salivate. His hands let go of the sheets and shakily inch toward Wikstrom’s chest— _I can’t take it anymore, yo!_

“Gotta touch ya,” he mumbles, “wanna touch ya.”

“Not yet— _ahhh_ —my love, have patience.”

His hands freeze. “For fuck’s sake, Wik, I’m goin’ insane!”

“Soon, my heart, soon.”

“Please!” Cassius pleads.

“If you want to touch something, slick up that beautiful cock of yours for me,” Wikstrom grins darkly.

His lover’s eyes widen before he scrambles to grab the lube bottle. Cassius fumbles to uncap it in his haste. He yanks the sheets down and wastes no time wrapping a slick hand around his dick; a relieved groan catches in his throat. It practically takes all of his willpower not to come. He gives the engorged organ a few hurried pumps, messily spreading lube and precome all over; some even dripped onto his balls.

Wikstrom watches his lover with hungry eyes. “What a stunning cock,” he purrs. “It is going to fill me good. Have me begging for more and more and _more_.”

Cassius’ whole body colors pink at his boyfriend’s dirty talk. “ _Wik_ …”

“Perhaps I should have you take me after I ride you, so much so I cannot walk for _weeks_. Let everyone see how _well_ you satisfy me. Would you like that, _Cassius_?”

“Fuck yes, anything ya want.” Goddamn, that dirty talk is going to kill him.

“Excellent,” Wikstrom grins darkly, “now grip the headboard and lie back.”

Cassius can only nod and does as told. He is reluctant to let go of his cock but he figures what will happen next will be more enjoyable than his hand.

After one more thrust of his fingers, Wikstrom is ready. He slowly slides the digits out, briefly mourning the loss, but one glance at his lover’s eager dick assuages him. Straightening up, he reaches between Cassius’ legs and grips his cock. Wikstrom drags his lubed entrance along the flared head, drawing a garbled moan from the other man, and takes his time sinking down. The slow descent has him quiver.

Oh, _oh_. This is so much better than his fingers. Once fully seated, his flushed face reflects his excitement at finally having his lover inside him. There is a pleasant burn accompanying the stretch. The technician’s girth may not be as wide as Wikstrom’s but he is longer. And the heat, it feels like his insides are melting. He gives the cock a tentative clench and moans at feeling it twitch in response.

“Fucking hell, that’s so _good_ , yo.”

“Just wait until I move, my love,” the knight pants.

“Then _move_. Ride me like ya promised, _Wikstrom_ ,” demands Cassius with a fiery glint in his eyes.

Not breaking eye contact, Wikstrom rocks his hips. It starts slow with the knight finding a comfortable rhythm, moaning when Cassius’ cock slides along spots Wikstrom never knew he had. He leans forward to brace his hands on the technician’s chest, his thumbs rubbing circles around Cassius’ nipples. It takes a few thrusts until he finds his prostrate again. For a second time, the jolts send his body into a carnal shock.

“This is—oohhh, my stars—heaven! Thou art heaven!” Wikstrom cries out.

Cassius is having a hard time finding words to describe what he is feeling right now. It seems his boyfriend lewdly riding his dick has knocked all manner of thought from his head. Instead, his hands move from the headboard and settle on the knight’s shaking thighs. He runs them up the tan skin, stroking the toned flesh. The technician digs his nails in when Wikstrom clenches around his cock again.

And speaking of cocks, his boyfriend’s has been painfully ignored as it bounces between their bodies. The head glistens with precome as little droplets drip onto Cassius’ belly.

Cassius matches Wikstrom’s thrusts, his balls slapping the knight’s ass. The bed rattles from their movements, the metal joints groaning. The squelch of lube, the sound of sweaty skin hitting sweaty skin has them teetering over the edge.

“Fill me good, my love,” Wikstrom declares, “let me partake in the same pleasure I give to you. I want to feel your come mark me, _ruin me_.”

“Damn it to fucking hell, that mouth of yours, Wik, should come with a warning.”

His boyfriend grins. “And I think of several enjoyable things for yours.”

“Yeah, like eatin’ you out when we’re done,” Cassius says with a smile of his own. “I’ll lap up every last drop, yo.”

Hearing his lover say that so casually breaks Wikstrom. What started out as a playful endeavor devolves into a lust-fuelled battle the knight is sorely losing. His lover fucking him overloads his senses; everything is too hot, stifling. The coil in his belly tightens.

Gripping Cassius’ shoulders, he tugs him into a sitting position and greedily kisses him. The new angle pushes Cassius’ dick in deeper as his boyfriend’s legs wrap around his waist. Lips intensely locked, Wikstrom does not falter. His cock, now trapped between their writhing bodies, pulses for relief. He ruts it against his lover’s stomach to stave off the ache.

Cassius bites down on the knight’s bottom lip, bucking his hips faster. His arms wrap around Wikstrom’s back, groping everywhere. He feels the knight’s muscles twitch under his touch. His hands slide down and stop at his ass. Cassius squeezes both cheeks, teasingly kneading the firm flesh.

A moan rumbles deep in Wikstrom’s chest. “More,” he moans between kisses.

Not wanting to deny his boyfriend, a bold hand moves between the cheeks and rubs along the knight’s stretched hole. He pulls away from their kiss and licks a wet trail down Wikstrom’s chest, nuzzling the dusty hair. Stopping at a nipple, his teeth catch the erect bud and tugs.

“Ahh, Cassius!”

Cassius repeats his little trick, alternating between bites and sucks, before switching to the other nipple. Soon, both are puffy from his intimate torture, adding more fuel to the knight’s arousal.

“My love…I’m,” pants Wikstrom, “close.”

Cassius glances up at his boyfriend’s half-lidded gaze and blushing face, and smiles. “ _Come_ , Wik.”

And he does. The knight shudders in his lover’s arms, his cock wildly spurting. Most splatters on their chests but a stray glob lands on Cassius’ chin. The noises Wikstrom makes are a mix of filthy moans and relieved sighs. His mouth hangs open, panting heavily. He does not stop riding the other man, despite his oversensitive state, wanting Cassius to experience the same bliss.

His wish is granted when Cassius stills. His fingers dig into the knight’s ass, holding him in place. Wikstrom feels his lover’s cock pulse and coming hard. He cannot help throwing his head back and moaning as the seed warms his insides. He clenches around the length, milking every single drop. Cassius groans a hoarse ‘Fuck’ against his boyfriend’s chest.

They stay wrapped in each other’s arms, catching their breaths. Even though Cassius’ dick has softened, they stay connected. Wikstrom cups his lover’s face and peppers his sweat-slick forehead with tender kisses, even lapping up the pearly glob.

“Now _this_ is a successful good morning,” the knight croons.

Cassius huffs a laugh, realizing he has been duped. “You’re a sly bastard, Wik.”

“Guilty,” Wikstrom grins, “but you are certainly more awake than you were a while ago.”

“You’re gonna keep doing this, ain’t ya?”

A coy smile is his answer.

Cassius playfully pokes his dorky boyfriend’s side. “Damn it, Wik. I’m probably gonna develop a reflex. It’s the clothing kink all over again, yo.”

“That is a shame but you are quite fortunate to have me when your mornings get _hard_ ,” the knight winks.

His lover blushes, “You and your fucking mouth.”

Detangling himself from Cassius, Wikstrom rises from his lap. He sighs when the cock slides out with a wet ‘pop’. Shuffling around, he gets in his hands and knees, ass facing his still-blushing lover. Lube and come dribble from his hole and down his balls; his own dick stirs with renewed interest.

Cassius chokes a moan at the enticing offering.

Wikstrom looks over his shoulder, tossing a come-hither smirk at the technician. “Speaking of mouths,” he starts, “I seem to remember a promise you made earlier.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next, I'll write some non-smut for this ship.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (No I won't)


End file.
